Love me tender
by Headless Angel
Summary: John puede observar toda la tensión concentrada en la mandíbula de su amigo. Si continúa así, va a provocarse un feo corte. Tiene que relajar a McCartney de alguna manera. songfic Mclennon, Fluff John Lennon y Paul McCartney se pertenecen a sí mismos.


Hace demasiado calor como para salir a caminar por el puerto. O ir afuera en general. Por ello, Paul y John deciden quedarse a trabajar en la casa del mayor por aquella tarde.

Aunque tampoco es que avancen mucho. Intentan escribir una canción de amor, pero no logran pasar más allá de la segunda estrofa. Con la melodía, la historia no es muy diferente.

Llevan ya unas cuatro horas "Trabajando" y aún así no eran capaces de concluir la canción. Paul se muerde los labios. Esta frustrado y eso no es nada bueno.

John puede observar toda la tensión concentrada en la mandíbula de su amigo. Si continua así, va a provocarse un feo corte. Tiene que relajar a McCartney de alguna manera.

Suaves acordes llegan desde la sala y John tiene una idea. Se planta frente al menor y, agarrándolo por las muñecas, lo hace levantarse. Paul lo mira confundido, pero se deja hacer.

—¿Johnny?—pregunta.

—Necesitábamos un descanso. ¿Confías en mi, Macca?

—Si

Y siente a John envolver su cuerpo en un abrazo. Corresponde enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor. Empiezan a balancearse suavemente mientras, desde la radio, Elvis canta.

 _ **Love me tender, love me sweet,**_

 _ **never let me go.**_

 _ **You have made my life complete,**_

 _ **and I love you so.**_

Durante la primera parte de la canción, sólo dan un par de pasos torpes. Ni uno ni el otro eran buenos bailarines en realidad. No era importante. No era necesario que lo fueran.

Empieza la segunda estrofa, y ambos cantan. Nunca lo comentan en voz alta, pero les encanta como sus voces parecen fundirse en una sola.

 _ **Love me tender, love me true,**_

 _ **all my dreams fulfilled.**_

 _ **For my darlin I love you,**_

 _ **and I always will.**_

Logran una armonía, quizá imperfecta, pero que significa: Aquí estoy y no dejaré que caigas.

Juntos llegaremos a la cima. A la cima de las cimas.

 _ **Love me tender,love me long,**_

 _ **take me to your heart.**_

 _ **For its there that I belong,**_

 _ **and well never part.**_

Porque Paul y John se necesitan el uno al otro como locos. Lo que los une es algo tan fuerte y fuera de este mundo, que es difícil comprenderlo. A veces, ese sentimiento los hace sentir como en medio de un inmenso océano.

Pero no importa. Están juntos.

John acerca aún más a Paul. Ahora es capaz de sentir los latidos del corazón del menor junto a los suyos. Van al mismo ritmo.

 _ **Love me tender, love me true,**_

 _ **all my dreams fulfilled.**_

 _ **For my darlin I love you,**_

 _ **and I always will.**_

Paul se aferra al cuello de John con fuerza. Todo esto es demasiado. Explotará si ve el rostro de nariz aguileña, así que opta por esconder la cara en el hombro de su... Amigo.

Pero no deja de cantar suavemente.

Y John tampoco.

 _ **Love me tender, love me dear,**_

 _ **tell me you are mine.**_

 _ **Ill be yours through all the years,**_

 _ **till the end of time.**_

¿Cómo era posible que algo que empezó como un juego se convirtiera en algo tan íntimo?

Ya no se mueven. Sólo están allí parados en brazos del otro.

 _ **Love me tender, love me true,**_

 _ **all my dreams fulfilled.**_

 _ **For my darlin I love you,**_

 _ **and I always will.**_

Segundos después la canción acaba. Más ninguno de los dos es capaz de separarse.

Si John lo pensaba bien, sólo había sido un abrazo. Uno que los tenía a ambos con la respiración agitada.

Junto con los últimos acordes llega la voz de la Tía Mimi diciendo algo sobre la cena u otra cosa banal. Aquel ruido es suficiente para sacarlos de su burbuja.

Por fin se sueltan. Se miran a los ojos. ¿Y ahora que? Después de un momento tan intenso era difícil sólo continuar.

Pero eso es lo que hacen. Se ríen y salen del cuarto. En realidad, tampoco parece necesario dar explicaciones.

Paul y John comprenden lo que pasa, aún si no lo han expresado con palabras.

 _Se aman. Y siempre lo harán._

Mis vecinos estaban escuchando la canción y así nació este intento de Fluff.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
